


Swedish Tiger vs Russian Bear

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [6]
Category: Football RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geno is footballer, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sid is hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The announcement of Zlatan Ibrahimovic in MLS was a big news in the world of football because one rivalry will happen between him and Geno.Sid doesn't understand all of this and why he is good.Because for Sid the best player is Zhenya





	Swedish Tiger vs Russian Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> I had totally this idea when Zlatan Ibrahimovic have signed in MLS and i wanted to add it in our verse because that could be a great rivality :)
> 
> Take place after "The Captains In Love"

The announcement about the fact that Zlatan Ibrahimovic has signed for LA Galaxy has been one wonderful news for MLS. With maybe the rivalry coming between LA and Pittsburgh between Zlatan and Geno who will be the best player between the Swedish Tiger/King vs Russian Bear. Was the headline for some newspaper and some blogger.

Sid doesn't understand what going on with this, why one rivalry and such a stuff between them. He follows Football because of Zhenya he knows who are the best player (Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi, Neymar) and of course Zhenya was the best when he looked at the other what he was thinking that his husband was better.  
When he asked this at Zhenya he just told him “Don’t bother with all of this Sid, it’s just press for ticket for our game. Zlatan is really great, I’m the best. We will just see who is the best striker" he kissed Sid before leaving for training.

He also asked the same question to Horny and Hagelin since they were from Sweden so he thinks they follow Football.  
When he asked this, they looked at him like if he was crazy or something hit his head “Just look at some highlight of him and you will understand”

So he watched the highlight and yes he was one good player and also during ITW he was very particular and could curse a lot.

But what was crazier for Sid is that lots of journalists were here just for asking him questions about Geno and not about Pens. Like if it’s was the most important thing that happens soon.

“ What do you think about the game of Saturday, do you think Geno will be winner against Ibrahimovic ?" was the questions that some asked him

He found that they were lots of questions about him because Geno has blocked every journalist to come at their training and that he will talk only the day before. Sid knew he was truly focused on this game. He always think it’s amazing how he is with football like him he is with hockey.

The team have already planned to go at the game, they were now all hooked on football.  
They were taking bet about the game.  
  
Then the Swedish tell Sid “Sorry but I think Zlatan will be better than Geno"

Everyone looked at them then Horny said “I want to go back to Sweden with my childrens I don’t want to have issue because I was against the national treasure, king of Sweden”

“ He is very big deal in Sweden," said Hagelin

Then little by little Sid had text from almost all the Russian and Sweden of the team, he doesn’t know how it’s happen but every Sweden player even Lundqvist and Landeskog have texted him and telling him “Go Sweden"

The most was Backstrom (they kinda now friends because of Ovi, because Ovi is friend with Zhenya) “Ibra is the best player, no offense to Geno. But Ibra is the best one, he should have the Ballon d'Or and won stuff with Team Sweden. So I’m 100% for LA PS: Just you know every Swedish player of NHL will be at the game"

Then Ovi have sent him one text “ Zhenya will win, the Russian Bear is better than Sweden Tiger (except when the Sweden Tiger capture Russian Eagle (Sid doesn’t want to know about that but he think it’s related to their relationship), so of course I will support Zhenya because of Motherland and also all Russian player are coming to the game”

“This is gonna be crazy almost every Swedish and Russian player will be at the game" Sid just couldn’t understand all of this.

Olli have said "I will root definitively for Geno, I want him to beat Ibra, it's rivalry between my country and their country" he pointed his finger at Horny & Hagelin

They all listened to the ITW of post game because they wanted to hear and also Tanger have said “Popcorn Time”

Zlatan tells “I will show everyone, I will be the best and the king of striker and that everything will be mine fo trophy. I came to the USA to conquer everything.”

The one of Geno was like “The best will be us of course, because we are the best, we have the best supporters, I want to keep my trophy of best striker I want to show everyone that is was not one mistake of being here, I’m here for a very long time and I want to be the best. And i’m the best everyone know this"

“It’s gonna be one battlefield “ say Tanger

The game of the game Sid have found that Zhenya was stressed even last night he have do everything for relaxing him.

Before leaving for the stadium he kisses him and tells him “I believe in you, you are the best, I love you so.much, and I will wear your jersey"

Geno loved hearing Sid telling him stuff like this because he motived him.

In the stadium, it’s was sold out between fans of two teams, journalists, NHL player.

And the weather was amazing, the game was great, not too many card and also one goal of Geno where Sid was smiling and Jumped then Zlatan have also scored.

The game finished by one draw 1-1, Sid was okay with the result and he was proud of Zhenya and also the fact that he didn’t have on red card or injury. Because he was scared of all this.

Zhenya and Zlatan have shaken their hand at the end of the game.

“Good game"

“ Yeah it’s was a good game"

“ I look forward to playing against you, it’s gonna be great and we gonna help MLS to be bigger with player like us" Zlatan says before leaving.

After the game and that everything was finished he go see Geno where he kisses him and telling him “I’m proud of you, I love you, you were amazing, the best player"

“Sid, I love you too so much, I will always be the best player for you, and I love the fact that you are proud of.me, because I want to be proud of me, like me when I’m proud of you. Because we are a team together"


End file.
